Jusqu'à ce que le déni cesse
by Ploum31
Summary: Les trois fois où ils ont nié être ensemble et la fois où ils ont fait leur coming out. Parce que garder leur relation secrète devient pesante et après tout, ils ne devraient pas avoir à s'en cacher !


**Crédits : Les personnages de Spirou et Fantasio appartiennent à leurs créateurs et aux détenteurs successifs des droits sur l'œuvre.** **Cette histoire a été écrite en réponse à un défi posté par camille_miko au sein de la communauté Obscur échange sur Live Journal, session 2018. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, le soleil brillait sur le parc du Comte et ce n'étaient pas les quelques nuages cotonneux qui y changeraient quoi que ce fût. Cependant, ce n'était pas le souci que se posaient les quelques amis qui profitaient de ce temps devant les portes du château en cette douce matinée de printemps ; des transats avaient été disposés dans la cour sur la parcelle de terre exposée entre les ombres des arbres et des différents bâtiments. Leurs occupants savouraient ainsi la chaleur voluptueuse qui engourdissait peu à peu leurs corps, la brise intermittente qui la rendait plus que supportable ainsi que son sifflement qui se répercutait sur la végétation qui bruissait en réponse. Mais en réalité, ils étaient peu nombreux à être concernés par ce bien-être : seuls le Comte et son ami scientifique étaient effectivement en train de paresser ainsi. Et même si notre duo d'amis était présent, ils étaient loin de partager la même décontraction que leurs homologues.

Quelques jours, quelques instants et quelques mots avaient suffi pour rendre ce fait impossible.

Spirou glissa un regard sur son ami de toujours. Si ce dernier était bien assis sur un transat, la placide tranquillité des deux autres n'était pour lui qu'une lointaine utopie ; il ne cessait de s'agiter et de s'agiter de nouveau, adoptant une position pour en changer aussitôt, et des bruits de craquements et de grincements retentissaient à chacun de ses mouvements, ce qui en devenait agaçant. Pourtant, son esprit était loin de s'attacher à ce détail ; une fois encore, tandis qu'il le contemplait, il se replongeait dans ces souvenirs, ceux qui les avaient conduits à leur situation actuelle – ils n'étaient meilleurs amis plus que de façade car dans leur intimité, le cap avait été franchi depuis peu. Cela n'avait pas forcément été le meilleur moment de sa vie malgré cette conclusion qu'il avait ardemment désiré pendant si longtemps ; il avait cru perdre Fantasio à jamais lors de leur dernière aventure lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé la première fois, à moitié mort. Malgré tout, Fantasio n'avait été qu'à l'hôpital et s'en était mieux tiré qu'il ne l'avait cru à ce moment-là. Raison pour laquelle, une fois qu'il l'eût retrouvé bien vivant et conscient, poussé par le soulagement et la peur, il lui avait avoué cet amour qu'il avait gardé secret tant de temps. Il ne le regrettait pas, bien au contraire même, même si sur l'instant il avait craint avoir tout fait foirer entre eux – et cette pensée lui avait été insupportable –, là n'était pas le problème. Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pouvoir céder à cette pulsion qui lui intimait de quitter le tronc d'arbre inconfortable qui lui servait de dossier pour se rendre auprès de lui et lui intimer le silence d'une manière bien plus agréable qu'en pestant sur lui. Mais il y avait un public. Et personne ne devait savoir pour eux, pas même leur vieil ami. Ils ne souhaitaient même pas savoir comment ils pourraient réagir, surtout ce dernier. Il leur fallait donc éviter tout geste susceptible de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, ce qui n'était pas si aisé.

Alors Spirou prenait son mal en patience et restait là à l'observer avec distance à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui, le visage fermé. D'un geste distrait, il caressait la tête de Spip qui dormait sur ses genoux croisés en tailleur et qui lui servait de prétexte pour ne pas bouger de sa position. De son côté, pour la même raison, Fantasio s'efforçait de l'ignorer et de ne pas le regarder et pour cela, il avait estimé que râler sur son siège bien qu'il n'eût aucune responsabilité dans ses propres déboires était préférable. Chacun à sa manière, ils résistaient à leurs envies, se réfrénant tant bien que mal pour que leur relation ne fût pas révélée aux yeux des autres.

Sauf qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte que d'un point de vue extérieur, ils donnaient surtout l'impression de se bouder l'un l'autre. Drôle de façon d'essayer de passer ainsi inaperçus. Et entre le silence obstiné et songeur de Spirou et les marmonnements incessants du reporter blond, il y avait de quoi réagir. Pacôme finit par soupirer tandis que ses vains espoirs de voir la situation s'améliorer s'étiolaient progressivement. Cela durait depuis plusieurs jours et il n'en pouvait plus. Si au début, il avait été tolérant sur le sujet sachant que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre avait de quoi les marquer, il avait espéré que l'air de la campagne, loin des médias, de la ville et de ces souvenirs récents les aideraient à s'en remettre et aideraient leur amitié à s'en remettre. Rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit. Ça ne s'empirait pas non plus, non ; mais ses jeunes amis demeuraient constamment bizarres et leur complicité semblait n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir, réduite à quelques gestes maladroits rapidement avortés face à l'apparente indifférence de l'autre. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Déterminé à connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, il se redressa brusquement sur son transat pour apercevoir les deux amis dans les mêmes activités que précédemment : Spirou plongé dans son mutisme contemplatif des herbes folles qui précédaient ses jambes et Fantasio occupé à lutter contre son siège qui ne lui offrait pourtant aucune résistance. Le vieil homme se frotta le visage, désolé de les voir ainsi ; c'était à peine s'ils osaient interagir l'un envers l'autre désormais.

Il toussota pour attirer leur attention mais seul le Docteur Armstrong ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer d'un air interrogateur. Les deux autres n'avaient pas bougé d'un cil et Pacôme en fut passablement agacé.

— Mes amis ? fit-il alors puisque sa première tentative ne suffisait pas.  
— Qu'y a-t-il Pacôme ? Un problème ? demanda Reeves d'un ton inquiet en se redressant sur ses coudes, tandis que Fantasio avait cessé ses agitations pour l'observer avec étonnement mais sans un mot.  
Spirou, lui, n'avait encore une fois rien entendu et son regard était à présent baissé vers le petit écureuil assoupi.  
— Oh non, Reeves, je ne dirais pas cela, même si…  
Pacôme s'interrompit quelques secondes, songeur. Il s'agissait de ne pas inquiéter inutilement son ami pour une question aussi futile – même si elle concernait ses deux amis et était loin d'être anodine pour lui et bien qu'il eût déjà évoqué le sujet avec lui. Reeves était venu en réponse à sa propre invitation pour prendre un peu de repos après les vives émotions des dernières semaines ; il en avait bien besoin.  
— En fait, cela ne concerne que mes deux chers amis ici présents, que j'ai connus plus enthousiastes et loquaces, poursuivit-il davantage à l'attention de ces derniers et notamment de Fantasio vers qui il avait tourné son regard, puisqu'il était le seul à prêter un tant soi peu attention à ses paroles.  
Sa voix plus forte et ferme eut le mérite de tirer le second concerné de ses observations distraites et il leva les yeux vers le Comte, étonné, avant de les porter sur Fantasio, car c'était là que se dirigeait l'attention du Comte sans qu'il n'en comprît réellement la raison.  
— Plus enthousiastes et loquaces ? répéta Fantasio en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement mécontent. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais un peu occupé, alors désolé de ne pas avoir apporté de sujet de conversation !  
Pacôme secoua la tête, dépité. Des deux, il était sans doute celui dont il tirerait moins facilement les informations ; il était déjà énervé avant que lui-même n'eût le temps de parler.  
— Je m'entends par là, répliqua-t-il en constatant en même temps que Spirou était finalement revenu parmi eux, ce qui l'enchanta.  
Après tout, il serait sans doute plus facile de discuter et de raisonner ce dernier. Mais cela serait-il réellement suffisant ?  
— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes étranges ces derniers temps, tous les deux. Auriez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ?  
— Q-quelque chose à vous dire ? bégaya Spirou en déglutissant en se raidissant et son trouble parut évident aux yeux de ses interlocuteurs. Comment cela ?  
Aurait-il quelques soupçons sur eux ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait qui lui eût mis la puce à l'oreille ?  
— Nous n'avons rien à dire ! intervint Fantasio en se redressant, exaspéré, espérant détourner l'attention de son amant car il sentait la menace qui pesait sur leur secret. Quelle est donc cette nouvelle idiotie ?  
Spirou se releva jusqu'à se mettre debout, réveillant brusquement Spip par la même occasion qui retomba dans l'herbe. Sonné, ce dernier émit quelques couinements plaintifs et interrogateurs face à une telle agitation mais ne rencontra qu'un visage crispé et rivé vers Fantasio. Face à tant d'indifférence, il croisa les pattes, boudeur, et finit par se réfugier dans l'arbre dont le feuillage les surplombait, mécontent.  
— Cela n'a rien d'idiot, je me demandais juste si vous –  
— Voyons Pacôme, ils n'ont peut-être pas envie d'en parler, intervint Reeves avec douceur, devinant ce qui turlupinait ainsi son ami.  
Lui-même avait pu constater ce dont son ami lui avait parlé. Cependant il n'était aussi inquiet que lui ; après tout, cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Et puis quelle obscure raison aurait pu briser ainsi la si belle amitié qui les avait unis jusque-là ? Il émit un petit rire amusé, qui fut bien mal considéré par les deux plus jeunes, car bien mal interprété.  
— Et puis cela arrive, continua-t-il, même si –  
— Nous ne sommes pas en couple ! s'écria brusquement Fantasio dans un violent éclat de voix, provoquant les sursauts de l'ensemble de ses interlocuteurs. Et nous ne sommes pas gays, alors arrêtez avec ces idioties !  
— Que… quoi ?  
Les deux scientifiques ne purent qu'écarquiller les yeux, trop stupéfaits pour réagir d'une autre façon. Il en allait de même pour Spirou mais pour des raisons bien différentes : les paroles de son amant associées à un ton aussi agressif ne lui plaisaient pas, même s'il devinait la raison de ceux-ci. Cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de saigner ni sa gorge de se serrer, irrémédiablement blessé. Etait-ce donc une honte de s'aimer l'un l'autre et d'être ensemble ?  
Touché, il tituba un instant et voulut reculer mais l'arbre derrière lui l'en empêcha. Une seule option lui vint alors à l'esprit : la fuite. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre la suite de cette conversation, si tant est qu'elle eût lieu – mais cela non plus, il ne voulait pas le savoir.  
— Je… je suis désolé, il faut que je-je vais me chercher à boire, s'excusa-t-il avant de se diriger prestement vers l'entrée du château, sous le regard hébété de son propriétaire et le visage horrifié du reporter qui comprenait la raison de son empressement et regrettait soudain la virulence de sa réaction.  
— Mais… mais nous avons emmené des boissons ! protesta le Comte.  
— Spirou, attends ! s'exclama Fantasio en le suivant d'un pas rapide, mortifié et prêt à s'excuser.  
Laissés seuls, il fallut encore quelques secondes aux deux ainés pour réussir à se reconnecter au présent. Leurs regards s'entrecroisèrent et chacun y rencontra son propre reflet : deux immenses lacs d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction.  
— Il vient de se passer quoi, là ?

xoxo

Seccotine plissa les yeux tandis que ses lèvres se refermaient sur la paille en plastique pour aspirer doucement le soda, l'air de rien. Pourtant dans sa tête, il était loin de ne rien s'y passer ; déjà, elle analysait les traits des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, leurs gestes un peu gauches et maladroits, surtout l'un envers l'autre. Suspect. C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit à leur encontre et plus elle les regardait, plus ce sentiment grandissait en elle. Elle avait entendu parler de leur comportement étrange de ces dernières semaines, le Comte de Champignac s'en était étonné pendant un moment avant de se résigner à ne rien y comprendre ; après tout, la situation s'était calmée même si certaines choses demeuraient encore un peu bizarres entre eux. Etait-ce ce qu'il s'était produit à Valenciennes qui les avait troublés à ce point ? Si la coïncidence était indéniable, elle-même pensait que la cause était bien plus ancienne. Après tout, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle les soupçonnait – elle avait noté tous leurs petits gestes l'un envers l'autre, leur proximité et à quel point ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être l'avaient-ils finalement réalisé à leur tour et peut-être même avaient-ils franchi le pas ?

Le choc du verre que reposa brutalement Fantasio fit cesser sa réflexion et elle haussa un sourcil à la vue de sa moue agacée. Certes, cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure – il l'était déjà depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue, et plus encore lorsqu'elle leur avait proposé de discuter ensemble à une table sur la terrasse de ce bar. Le temps s'y prêtait bien ; il faisait beau et chaud, plus que ce à quoi on attendrait en cette mi-saison. Les gens profitaient du week-end pour sortir et de ce fait, les rues étaient très fréquentées et tous les lieux de détente aussi. Ce bar aussi – heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas eu à attendre une table, étant arrivés juste avant le pic d'affluence. Les boissons n'avaient pas tardé à arriver non plus mais ce ne serait sans doute plus le cas s'ils désiraient commander autre chose.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait encore rien dit de ce qu'elle souhaitait ; initialement là pour essayer de leur soutirer des informations sur leur aventure en cours, cette pensée-là s'estompait en faveur d'une autre, plus personnelle. Plus futile aussi – car que pourrait-elle faire d'une telle information ? Rien si ce n'était s'en amuser car elle les estimait et ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser ses soupçons pour leur porter préjudice d'une quelconque façon. Après tout, si elle-même se faisait bien à cette idée, trouvant d'ailleurs qu'ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde ; l'homophobie était encore bien présente même si légalement ils ne risquaient rien, du moins en Belgique. Et elle ne doutait pas que d'autres facteurs pouvaient également leur intimer le silence.

— Quand comptes-tu te décider à parler de ce que tu souhaitais ? pesta finalement le blond, n'y tenant plus. Nous n'avons pas que cela à faire, _nous_ !  
— Je n'y aurais jamais cru, tiens, susurra Seccotine, plus amusée qu'autre chose de la colère visible de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi, savourer ma compagnie ne te suffit donc pas ?  
— Pas vraiment, surtout quand on sait que tu as toujours quelque chose derrière la tête, bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras tandis que Spirou roulait des yeux, dépité.  
Il décida cependant de ne pas intervenir, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Il leva son verre pour en prendre distraitement une gorgée, son attention rivée sur les deux autres. Il fallait toujours que ces deux-là se disputassent lorsqu'ils se voyaient, c'était presque pathologique. Et si habituel que Spip ne réagissait même plus et mangeait ses noisettes avec tout autant d'application que si cet échange n'avait pas lieu.  
— Tu as une telle vision de moi-même, c'est désolant, s'affligea faussement Seccotine, mais son assurance cachait un peu d'hésitation.  
Comment leur demander une telle chose sans qu'ils ne se braquent aussitôt et ne nient ? Il ne servait à rien qu'elle leur avouât ses soupçons si c'était pour en rester au même point, elle ne gagnerait que leur défiance à son égard !  
Mais sa curiosité maladive était trop forte et son silence serait plus désastreux qu'autre chose – énerver Fantasio plus qu'il ne l'était déjà n'était pas une bonne idée du tout, loin de là.  
— C'est justifié. Et si tu es là au sujet de Del Compo, tu peux toujours courir ! poursuivit Fantasio d'un ton hargneux en la fusillant du regard.  
— Hm ? Non, ce n'est pas – enfin si, mais pas maintenant. Je souhaitais vous parler d'autre chose avant.  
Elle conserva son air guilleret, ce qui ne rassura pas davantage ses homologues masculins. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête, _en plus_ de leur affaire en cours ?  
— Ecoutez, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins avec vous, fit-elle en écartant son verre devant elle pour poser ses avant-bras sur la petite table en plastique.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la sueur l'y colla, ce qui la rendit quelque peu inconfortable. Face à elle, les deux amis l'observaient, intrigués et inquiets.  
— Je _sais_ que vous êtes ensemble. Pourquoi ne le dites-vous donc pas ?  
Les deux hommes sursautèrent violemment à son affirmation et Fantasio renversa même son verre même s'il n'en tint pas compte. Cela amusa intérieurement Seccotine - habituellement il aurait déjà pesté sur le coût que représentait le nettoyage de ses vêtements, voire pire si cela s'avérait impossible. Avait-elle touché juste ?  
— Mais d'où sors-tu cela ? C'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria Spirou, crispé, tandis que Fantasio se mettait à rire, ironique.  
— Ca y est, elle est complètement folle ! Et dire que ça, ça se veut reporter d'investigation !  
Seccotine fronça les sourcils, passablement vexée. Si elle devinait que pour une fois, sa remarque n'avait rien de misogyne, elle était tout aussi irritante.  
— C'est sans doute parce que je le suis, _moi_ , que je me permets de l'affirmer, contra-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir avant de les observer l'un l'autre. Non mais vous vous êtes bien regardés ? Vous agissez comme un vieux couple !  
— Ceci, _très chère_ , ne repose vraisemblablement que sur tes préjugés, souffla le reporter, moqueur. As-tu autre chose à dire ou simplement de vagues intuitions concernant notre supposé couple ? Et épargne-nous le fait que nous soyons deux célibataires vivant sous le même toit, cela n'est pas non plus un argument !  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas parler de cela, ricana Seccotine, amusée. Tiens-tu réellement à ce que je dresse la liste de tout ce qui dénonce vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre ?  
— Nos _sentiments_ ? Tu y vas un peu fort ! rigola franchement Fantasio en secouant la tête.  
— Fantasio a raison, tu nous cases ensemble à cause de tes impressions alors qu'il n'en est rien, démentit une fois de plus Spirou, croisant les bras à son tour. Notre amitié n'est peut-être pas commune mais elle existe, pas besoin d'être amoureux pour être proches comme nous le sommes.  
Seccotine roula des yeux ; qu'ils étaient butés. Sérieusement, juste des amis, eux ? A d'autres !  
— Ok, puisque vous y tenez. Alors il y a le fait que vous soyez proches, très proches – sérieusement, vous passez presque tout votre temps ensemble ! – et même lorsque vous allez voir quelqu'un, c'est presque toujours le cas – je veux bien que des meilleurs amis soient inséparables mais quand même ! Ensuite –  
— Je ne veux même pas entendre la suite, gémit Fantasio, dépité, en couvrant ses yeux d'une main tandis que son corps s'affalait sur son siège jusqu'à prendre une pose affligée. Cela n'ébranla en rien la détermination de la jeune femme à poursuivre :  
— Vous vous comportez entre vous de manière bien plus intime que ce que l'on attendrait d'amis –  
— Ah bon ? s'étonna Spirou comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait bien qu'intérieurement, il serrait les dents en songeant qu'ils étaient trop transparents. Et puis, depuis combien de temps avait-elle vu cela ? Etait-ce réellement récent ? Et pire, est-ce que d'autres s'en étaient aperçus aussi de la même façon ? Il fallait absolument qu'ils fissent plus attention !  
— On peut également noter votre absence d'intérêt envers qui que ce soit si ce n'est l'autre – j'ai bien vu vos regards entre vous, soit dit en passant –, vos réactions démesurées lorsque vous vous inquiétez pour l'autre, à tort ou à raison – Spirou, tu veux que l'on parle de la semaine que Fantasio a passé à l'hôpital il y a un mois ? Lorsque tu l'as retrouvé là-bas à moitié mort, tu as réagi comme si tu allais mourir toi-même ! Ah, et puis l'agacement que vous affichez lorsqu'une femme fait mine de s'intéresser à l'autre –  
— Bon, c'est quoi le but de toutes ces affirmations idiotes, à part nous faire perdre notre temps ? s'exaspéra finalement Fantasio tandis qu'il se redressait sur son siège. Tu fais une enquête sur nous ou quoi ? Tu fais dans le people maintenant ?  
— Ne te surestime pas Fantasio, tu n'as pas de quoi figurer dans ces magazines, plaisanta Seccotine d'une voix enthousiaste.  
— Tu oublies Spirou.  
— Eh !  
— Hm, lui, à la rigueur…, murmura la jeune femme en faisant mine de réfléchir, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Mais non, rien à voir avec eux. Sérieusement, vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte vous savez ! Et rassurez-vous, je ne dirai rien à personne, promis !  
— Comme si tes promesses valaient quelque chose ! ricana Fantasio en se levant, exaspéré, avant de sortir la monnaie pour payer leurs consommations.  
Comme il avait oublié de nier sur l'instant, Seccotine sauta sur l'occasion avec joie, désormais debout et les bras étendus prenant appui sur la table face à elle :  
— Alors tu confirmes ?  
— Non ! Et cette conversation est terminée maintenant !  
Les deux amis quittèrent la table pour se rendre à l'intérieur du bar en vue de payer pour la fuir au plus vite mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de les suivre, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils avaient beau nier, elle n'en était plus que sûre à présent : ils avaient franchi le cap. Leurs réactions ne la détrompaient pas.  
Alors si pour elle cette conversation était également terminée, ce n'était pas tant qu'elle avait besoin de davantage pour être sûre d'elle. Excepté le fait de les prendre en flagrant délit, cela allait de soi.  
— Au fait, et pour Del Compo, vous – ?  
Le claquement de porte juste devant son nez fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit.

xoxo

Yves Lebrac savait qu'il n'était pas très innocent mais la première pensée qui lui vint à la vue du célèbre duo était sans doute loin de ce à quoi il pouvait penser habituellement. Et une telle pensée était indigne, surtout alors qu'il s'agissait de deux éléments importants du Journal – alors que lui, eh bien, il n'était que dessinateur. Mais il fallait avouer – à lui-même uniquement, pour le moment – que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des pensées de cet acabit à leur égard. Et puis c'était de leur faute aussi ! Quelle idée aussi de sortir de cette pièce avec une tenue aussi débraillée ! Il avait des idées perverses plein la tête à présent, c'était malin !

 _De toute façon, leur proximité est trop importante pour n'être que de l'amitié._ Voilà comment il se justifiait à lui-même pour expliquer qu'une telle idée le hantât autant. La première fois qu'il y avait songé, une journée comme une autre au journal alors que les deux hommes étaient présents, il en avait été lui-même choqué et avait voulu oublier cette pensée. Mais elle avait persisté, alors il les avait observés interagir entre eux et pour lui, c'était désormais indéniable de son point de vue : ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et ils ne pouvaient que être ensemble. Il y avait bien eu une période durant laquelle les deux hommes avaient été particulièrement étranges et distants l'un envers l'autre, comme si un certain malaise avait régné entre eux, mais cela avait fini par s'estomper. Cela ne changeait donc en rien la certitude profonde qu'il nourrissait en lui.

Les superbes images classées X qui fleurissaient dans son esprit sans que les deux concernés ne s'en rendissent compte, occupés à pester sur quelque chose en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements, se flétrirent à la vue d'un Gaston Lagaffe recouvert de suie qui sortait de la pièce à son tour, l'air de ne rien comprendre comme à son habitude. Yves se raidit, horrifié, tandis qu'une terrible pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas l'avoir inclus dans leur… Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Ce… pas possible ! C'était Gaston, quoi !

Un gloussement retentit près de lui et il tourna la tête pour voir Bertje ricaner doucement à leur vue. Ces derniers cessèrent d'houspiller leur collègue pour les observer avec étonnement. Seul Fantasio s'était raidi et avait presque aussitôt froncé les sourcils ; à présent il fixait le traducteur avec insistance, comme pour le prévenir qu'il avait tout intérêt de faire attention à ses propos. Mais Bertje ne devait pas percevoir la menace sous-jacente car il lança :  
— Eh bien, vous voilà dans un état ! On dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusés là-dedans !  
Et il appuya ses propos d'un clin d'œil suggestif. Un instant, Yves fut rassuré sur un point : il n'était pas le seul à avoir de telles pensées à l'encontre du duo d'aventuriers. Cependant, il nota également la bêtise de son collègue ; faire une telle blague à Fantasio, de surcroît déjà bien énervé, était loin d'être une fameuse idée. Et il allait vite l'apprendre à ses dépens.  
Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le visage de Fantasio était déjà rouge. Spirou, quant à lui, était trop stupéfait pour réagir, la bouche entrouverte ; car comment pouvait-on avoir de telles pensées au sujet de ses collègues, surtout quand la raison de leur tenue était si évidente ?  
— QUOI ? hurla Fantasio, d'abord incapable de prononcer n'importe quel autre mot comme la colère noyait ses autres pensées.  
Et il ne devait pas être les seuls à en être choqués ; après tout, la scène avait son public. Car malheureusement pour eux, le couloir se devait d'être bien fréquenté à cette heure et ceux qui s'étaient trouvés dans leurs bureaux en sortaient à présent, ameutés par les cris et par leur propre curiosité à cet égard, même si ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Mais il semblait qu'une telle suggestion plaisait à certains ou les surprenait peu. Et cela aussi, Spirou le constata et cela le désarçonna. Que pensaient leurs collègues d'eux et de leur relation, au fond ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse car il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui plût.  
— Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! s'écria alors Fantasio avec colère, en le fusillant du regard. Pour quelle raison idiote vous êtes-vous mis à le penser ?  
Spirou contracta la mâchoire à ces mots mais se contenta de croiser les bras en gardant le silence, le visage fermé. S'ils le blessaient toujours autant, il avait appris à faire avec et ne plus rien montrer de la douleur qu'ils provoquaient à chaque fois, puisque c'était le seul moyen de préserver leur secret.  
— Ce…ce n'était qu'une blague, bégaya Bertje en reculant avec une grimace, l'air soudain mal à l'aise face à une réaction aussi virulente. J-juste une blague ! Je vous le jure !  
Et cela aussi surprenait tout le monde ; enfin, moins venant de Fantasio, d'un tempérament naturellement assez colérique – et l'énième bêtise de Gaston n'avait pas dû arranger les choses – mais surtout de Spirou. Même s'il n'avait encore rien dit, il était évident que la farce, bien qu'évidente, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais pourquoi ? Certes, elle n'était pas forcément de très bon goût, mais ce n'était pas la peine de réagir de la sorte !  
— Parce que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? fit une petite voix déçue, et tous se retournèrent vers elle pour apercevoir une femme blonde de petite taille que peu reconnurent – sans doute une secrétaire, ou peut-être une stagiaire.  
Celle-ci se tassa sur elle-même alors que l'attention de tous se concentrait sur elle et surtout celle des deux amis qui la jaugeaient à présent avec insistance, notamment Fantasio qui semblait sur le point de la massacrer. Elle serait sans doute déjà morte s'il pouvait le faire uniquement avec les yeux.  
— Non, nous ne le sommes pas, souffla Spirou d'un ton doucereux et la jeune femme comprit, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, la menace qui s'en dégageait.  
Elle pinça des lèvres et ne répliqua pas, se tassant encore un peu plus sur elle-même comme pour se fondre dans le décor.  
— Pourtant, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant et c'aurait même été plausible ! marmonna Yves avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait de parler à voix haute, et les retours de regards le lui confirmèrent.  
Il déglutit et un instant, il crut voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il ne vit cependant pas grand-chose. Son esprit devait être tant bloqué que cela lui était pour l'heure impossible.  
— Pardon ?  
— Vous ne devriez pas en avoir honte, vous savez ! intervint alors la même secrétaire, sans doute ragaillardie par les propos d'Yves. Vous formeriez un très beau couple d'ailleurs, très uni !  
Ces propos eurent leur lot de soutiens et de protestations aussi. Excepté des deux concernés, trop estomaqués par la tournure de la discussion pour cela : car à présent, tout le monde intervenait à qui mieux mieux pour donner leur avis sur le sujet.  
— Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! explosa Prunelle qui venait de se rapprocher jusqu'à se mettre entre les deux hommes et les autres, comme pour les protéger de leurs paroles et de leur imagination débordante. Laissez-les donc tranquilles avec vos idées insensées !  
— Mais ce n'est pas insensé ! protesta Jean, un autre collègue affecté à l'édition du journal. Tu as vu comment ils sont proches ?  
— Eh, nous sommes là ! leur rappela Spirou d'un ton indigné comme il semblait que leur présence s'oblitérait dans l'esprit des autres.  
Ce qui était le cas, en vérité ; il fut tout simplement ignoré.  
— Cela ne veut strictement rien dire, ils sont juste amis ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont très proches qu'il faut d'office les caser ensemble !  
— Parce que tu y crois réellement ? hoqueta un autre, choqué.  
— Bertje, je crois que tu peux faire tes bagages, souffla Yves, ce que peu d'entre eux perçut, occupés par la dispute qui grandissait parmi eux. Sinon, je pense que tu es bientôt mort.  
Ce dernier hocha la tête, le visage soudain pâle. Et dire que cela, ce n'était peut-être pas une blague. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point ?

La pause arrivait sur sa fin et tous se devaient de retourner à leur travail, pourtant cela ne semblait pas à l'ordre du jour et aucun des protagonistes présents ne l'avait même réalisé. La dispute se poursuivait entre les différents collègues, entre ceux qui croyaient à leur couple, ceux qui les soutenaient même si ce n'était pas encore le cas et ceux qui démentaient cette possibilité de manière véhémente, certains dans le but de les 'protéger', eux et leur dignité, d'autres parce que l'idée leur paraissait tout bonnement inconcevable.

Pâles, Spirou et Fantasio s'entreregardèrent, dépités et impuissants tandis que le débat se poursuivait près d'eux mais sans eux. Ils ne savaient pas exactement comment prendre la chose – apprendre que certains les imaginaient déjà ensemble ou les y voyaient bien était une réelle surprise, et même le simple fait qu'ils y eussent réfléchi. Mais surtout, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que cela pût faire tant débat parmi eux tous. Ce qui n'était pas forcément pour les rassurer…

xoxo

Spirou n'avait pas l'habitude des réceptions, étant d'un tempérament habituellement discret. De ce fait, jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle invitation si cela ne dépendait que de lui – une fête en leur honneur ! Bruxelles était encore perturbée par les événements récents qui avaient eu lieu en son sein mais cela n'empêchait pas ses habitants de vouloir féliciter leurs héros du moment en bonne et due forme – et il n'avait pas su refuser. Il comprenait bien que c'était important pour eux : cela leur permettait d'oublier un instant les tragédies qu'ils avaient vécu pour ne célébrer que la joie d'être encore là, libres, tout en sachant qu'ils auraient pu perdre bien davantage. Malgré tout, il aurait réellement préféré être ailleurs à cet instant. Et dire qu'une autre était prévue à cause du mauvais temps actuel.

Mal à l'aise, il balaya la pièce du regard, tirant un peu sur le col de son costume comme s'il espérait réduire ainsi son inconfort. Le temps des discours était passé mais son anxiété n'avait pas décru, à son grand désespoir. Pour l'occasion, le maire avait insisté pour qu'elle se produisît dans la plus somptueuse de leurs salles de fêtes et tout était à la charge de ce dernier. Il s'était même excusé de ne pas pouvoir leur proposer mieux, comme une salle au Palais Royal par exemple ; mais le Roi se trouvait être en déplacement à l'étranger et il ne lui était pas possible de leur consacrer une salle sans son accord. Ils auraient pu attendre son retour ou une éventuelle communication avec lui ; seulement la fièvre des habitants les avait poussés à précipiter ces préparatifs, et tant pis pour ce détail. Et ce n'était certainement pas Spirou qui allait le regretter.

Grande, elle l'était surtout dans sa longueur, bien qu'elle fût également très large. L'inspiration de l'architecture classique d'époque était évidente, tant par les matériaux utilisés que par la décoration qui ornait chaque colonne, chaque fenêtre et chaque mur. Les pierres claires et les grandes et hautes fenêtres permettaient à la lumière de baigner la pièce, de telle façon que c'était presque comme s'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur et malgré qu'il plût, le rendu était très lumineux. Le son des gouttes d'eau qui frappaient les carreaux était étouffé par le brouhaha engendré par les diverses conversations engagées par la centaine de convives présents qui déambulaient entre les dizaines de tables placées là pour l'occasion et sur lesquelles s'étalaient les différents composants du buffet. Car ils étaient une centaine ; et encore, ce n'était qu'à cause de la limite d'espace disponible, comme ils étaient contraints de rester à l'intérieur à cause de la pluie. Il avait cru comprendre qu'ils comptaient bien faire une autre fête à l'extérieur lorsque le temps le leur permettrait. Cette fête-ci se trouvait donc être plus intimiste, dans le sens où c'étaient essentiellement leurs proches et des gens qui étaient intervenus à leur échelle dans cette triste histoire qui étaient présents : essentiellement des collègues du Journal, au centre de leur aventure cette fois-ci, mais aussi Seccotine et bien évidemment, le Comte de Champignac dont l'aide avait été inestimable pour eux. Spip n'était pas là car Spirou n'avait pas souhaité l'associer à un rassemblement humain aussi important et l'écureuil était loin d'avoir refusé. Et puis tant d'autres encore qu'ils n'avaient rencontrés qu'en ces circonstances ou qu'ils ne connaissaient même que de vue.

Qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs loin de là, chez eux, seul avec Fantasio à pouvoir l'aimer comme il le désirait si ardemment. Là encore ils devraient faire semblant – et pire encore : ils étaient des héros, il ne fallait pas décevoir leurs concitoyens. Et puis beaucoup étaient des connaissances plus ou moins proches qu'ils voyaient presque tous les jours : comment assumer de vivre avec eux s'ils venaient à le savoir ? Pourtant, une part de lui en avait marre de cette situation, marre de se cacher et marre de ne pas pouvoir vivre la vie qu'il souhaitait avec l'homme qu'il aimait juste par crainte du jugement des autres. Avouer tout le tentait de plus en plus. Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon ? Eux aussi avaient droit à leur bonheur !

Il aperçut enfin Fantasio penché sur le buffet le plus proche à quelques pas de lui, un verre d'alcool à la main qui fut rapidement posé sur la table. Cette vue le fit sourire et Spirou se dirigea vers son amant, l'esprit un peu plus tranquille, pour se placer près de lui. Il faillit glisser son bras pour l'étreindre par derrière mais se retint à temps et s'en mordit la lèvre, frustré. Prenant une nouvelle fois sur lui, il se contenta de se reporter sur le côté pour se placer à sa droite et l'observer avec amusement, attendant que ce dernier notât enfin sa présence. Cela prit plus d'une minute et lorsqu'il le vit, Fantasio sursauta et fit un léger bond en arrière. Il lâcha l'assiette et son contenu qu'il tenait d'une main par la même occasion. Heureusement pour lui, la chute fut courte et elle retomba seulement sur la table dans un bruit mat. Cela fit rire le rouquin.

— Idiot ! souffla le reporter, la main sur le cœur, paraissant plus perturbé qu'il ne l'était réellement. Me faire une peur pareille !  
— Tu devrais t'en remettre, supputa Spirou d'une voix enjouée tandis que son regard se baissait sur les amuse-gueules que son amant avait amassés. Je vois que tu profites bien de la fête !  
— Tant qu'à faire, répondit Fantasio avec un clin d'œil, ce qui lui valut un roulement d'yeux amusé de son interlocuteur. Et puis il faut bien profiter un peu de cette fête ! Tu devrais en faire de même toi aussi, au lieu de te faire du mouron dans ton coin.  
— _Me faire du mouron_ ? répéta Spirou avant d'hausser les épaules, de nouveau incertain et maussade. Je ne sais pas, je… Bah, cela devrait me passer.  
L'enthousiasme de Fantasio avait disparu de son visage tandis qu'il fixait son amant avec inquiétude, ce dont s'en voulut ce dernier. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues en se maudissant lui-même. Il n'allait quand même pas lui pourrir sa soirée par sa propre déprime !  
— Je suis désolé, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le rassura-t-il. Ça me passera tu sais.

Il sentit une légère caresse contre le dos de sa main et baissa son regard pour apercevoir les doigts pâles de son amant remonter le long de celle-ci jusqu'à serrer son poignet avec sollicitude. Spirou espéra que personne ne l'eût vu ou que si c'était le cas, que ces personnes l'eussent interprété comme un simple geste amical, ce qui était tout à fait plausible. Il se retint de fermer les yeux, tandis qu'une pulsion irrépressible le poussait à répondre à la tendresse de son amant. Une telle réaction interrogerait – car hormis le désir, quelle explication pourrait-il y avoir ? Il se retint de s'avancer pour l'embrasser, et la raison en était encore plus évidente. Tout ce qu'il put donc faire fut de se détourner vers le buffet, amer, et la pression sur son poignet se relâcha par son mouvement de rotation. Il en voulut aux convives et à cette stupide fête qui l'empêchaient d'être lui-même, au monde de tolérer à peine des gens comme eux – et cela dépendait fortement du pays – et d'une certaine façon, à lui-même aussi. Ils se montraient si lâches. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils se contentaient de les mettre tous devant le fait accompli !

Au lieu de cela, il saisit un verre d'un breuvage inconnu et le but cul sec sans chercher à l'identifier, sous les yeux médusés de Fantasio qui se figea. Spirou grimaça tandis que le goût âcre explosait dans sa bouche et il se retint de le recracher : c'était de l'alcool. Il avala malgré tout ; le liquide lui brûla la gorge et l'estomac et la sensation resta un moment, inconfortable.  
Cette soirée promettait d'être fabuleuse.

— Non, ça ne va pas du tout, affirma alors Fantasio, les sourcils froncés, en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule. Viens, on rentre.  
— Mais la réception –, voulut protester Spirou en se retournant vers lui, cependant ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
— Je me fiche de cette réception et ce ne sont pas ces petits fours qui me forceront à rester ici malgré tout ! Le plus important c'est toi, et si tu veux que nous rentrions, alors nous rentrons. Ils pourront bien comprendre cela – et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors tant pis pour eux.  
 _Tant pis pour eux…_ Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas tant fi des opinions des autres pour cela aussi ?

Spirou plissa des yeux, attendri et ému, et voulut répondre, lorsqu'ils furent abordés par la journaliste blonde qu'ils connaissaient bien – Spirou n'eut même pas besoin de la reconnaitre, les mots pestés par son ami l'informèrent de son identité juste avant qu'il ne la vît.  
— Alors ça va tous les deux, contents d'être là ? leur souffla-t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste, avant de se faire plus complice et suggestif tandis qu'elle se rapprochait davantage d'eux pour leur glisser : Et au passage, vous ne voudriez pas annoncer quelque –  
Un profond soupir du blond interrompit ses propos, ce qui la fit rire et reculer dans le même temps, mais Spirou se contenta de pincer des lèvres sans rien dire. Plus le temps passait, moins l'idée lui paraissait mauvaise ; ou plutôt, plus il se fichait de ses conséquences possibles. Mais Fantasio en pensait-il de même ? Il savait qu'il était tout aussi exaspéré que lui par tous ces mensonges et ces faux-semblants, mais était-il prêt à passer ce cap ?  
Et lui, l'était-il ?  
— Sinon tu étais venu pour quelque chose à part nous embêter ? ironisa Fantasio en croisant les bras, un sourcil haussé et un air grandiloquent peint sur le visage.  
— Oui, accéder au buffet que tu caches derrière toi, fit-elle en désignant ce dernier d'un doigt. Je compte bien en profiter moi aussi : je vois que tu as déjà pris ta part d'ailleurs, fit-elle en contemplant le contenu important de son assiette, amusée.  
Fantasio la récupéra avec un reniflement dédaigneux avant de s'écarter d'elle tout en longeant la table.  
— Et ce n'est pas terminé, lâcha-t-il seulement en réponse.  
Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Spirou pour lui signifier que ses paroles étaient toujours valables et qu'il lui suffisait de le dire pour qu'ils rentrent. Spirou secoua la tête avant de lui désigner la table. Fantasio haussa alors les épaules et après une seconde d'échange visuel, il se retourna pour s'éloigner un peu et remplir un peu plus son assiette tant que cela était encore possible.  
La gorge de Spirou se serra alors que son regard se perdait de nouveau dans la pièce et parmi la foule qui bruissait à ses côtés. Que faire hormis attendre ? L'anxiété et l'amertume lui coupaient tout appétit, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait en profiter comme le faisait Fantasio. Il hésitait à rejoindre des connaissances mais n'en avait pas envie ; peut-être Pacôme à la rigueur, mais ce dernier discutait avec d'autres scientifiques et il savait qu'il lui était inutile de se joindre à eux si c'était pour ne rien comprendre de ce qu'ils racontaient. Rejoindre Fantasio alors ? Mais si c'était bien ce qu'il souhaitait, il craignait de finir par céder à ses envies. Combien de temps cette soirée devait-elle encore durer, déjà ?  
— Tu devrais te détendre et te laisser aller, tu sais. C'est un peu le but de cette soirée aussi.  
Spirou frissonna à ces mots et non à la voix qui les avait prononcés, celle de la journaliste. _Se laisser aller…_. La chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse. Il se retourna vers elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien et comme il n'était pas bien grand, il n'eut pas besoin de se pencher. Il en détourna ensuite le regard, gêné ; la jeune femme était perspicace et avait deviné pour eux, il le savait aussi. Pour elle, ce n'était pas qu'une hypothèse lancée en l'air.  
— Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de démonstrations, avoua-t-il, bien que ce fût loin d'être le réel souci.  
Seccotine s'en rendit parfaitement compte. Ses yeux s'étrécirent tandis qu'elle l'observait quelques instants avec insistance, avant de lâcher d'une voix basse et douce :  
— Il serait peut-être temps que vous avouiez à tout le monde, vous savez. Je doute que vous puissiez continuer de la sorte encore longtemps. Depuis quand avez-vous besoin de l'avis des autres pour vivre votre vie ?  
— Je…

Spirou s'apprêtait à nier une nouvelle fois mais sa voix mourut tandis que la lassitude l'emplissait. Pourquoi s'embêter de la sorte alors qu'elle savait déjà ? Et puis elle avait raison – ce serait tellement plus simple s'ils pouvaient vivre comme ils l'entendaient. Alors pourquoi laissaient-ils le regard des autres peser ainsi sur eux ?  
Sans répondre, il se tourna vers Fantasio pour chercher un peu de réconfort à sa simple vue, pourtant cela ne fonctionna pas du tout cette fois. Encore. Une femme se tenait près de Fantasio et sa main posée sur son bras ainsi que son visage alangui ne détrompaient pas sur ses intentions, ni l'air gauche et mal à l'aise de son amant tandis qu'il ne savait pas comment repousser les avances de cette dernière sans la vexer. La colère grimpa bien vite en lui en même temps qu'un élan de possessivité le gagna. Voilà un autre effet de leur silence : tout le monde ou presque les prenait pour des célibataires endurcis et donc des hommes libres – certains s'arrogeaient même le droit de tenter de les caser avec telle ou telle personne mais là n'était pas la question. S'il n'était pas très courant que des femmes prissent la liberté de les séduire comme elles estimaient être en droit de le faire, et c'était chaque fois un peu plus insupportable ; cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Pire encore, ce sentiment était galvanisé par les émotions qui le traversaient depuis le début de cette réception, par ses pensées qui l'habitaient depuis et par la brève discussion qu'il avait eue avec Seccotine. Alors cette fois-ci il ne se retint pas : il se dirigea d'un pas raide vers le couple que la jeune femme espérait sans doute voir se concrétiser et se plaça juste devant eux, furieux. Avant que ces derniers ne remarquent sa présence, il crut comprendre aux bégaiements de son amant que celui-ci essayait une nouvelle fois de nier qu'ils étaient ensemble sans donner de faux espoirs à la jeune femme, sachant qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à s'inventer une petite amie pour autant. Puis ils le virent et Fantasio se tut alors que tous deux se tournaient vers lui. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, intriguée, tandis que Spirou la fusillait du regard en même temps qu'il l'observait : elle était jolie, indéniablement. En un instant, il haït tout de cette dernière : ses cheveux noirs élégamment remontés en un chignon décontracté qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches bouclées sur son cou mince souligné d'un fin collier d'argent parsemé de pierres vertes, sa silhouette mince et bien proportionnée bien mise en valeur par sa longue robe noire doublée d'un fin voile piqueté d'argent et au décolleté échancré, digne d'une top-modèle – et peut-être l'était-elle, d'ailleurs – et ses yeux verts dont la couleur était rehaussée par un maquillage bien réalisé. Il aurait tout donné ou presque pour la voir disparaitre.  
On ne séduisait pas impunément _son_ Fantasio.

— Je dérange peut-être ? persiffla-t-il, mais sa colère était dirigée seulement contre la jeune femme.  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent, plongée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale : le rouquin n'était pas réputé pour s'énerver de la sorte – on s'y attendrait plus de la part de Fantasio –, pourtant elle se rendait bien compte que c'était elle le problème. Mais pourquoi, alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé ?  
Près d'elle, Fantasio se mordit les lèvres, incertain. Si la jalousie évidente de son amant lui plut intérieurement, il savait que ce n'était pas bon compte tenu de l'image qu'ils étaient censés renvoyer aux autres. Mais à présent, Spirou agissait comme s'il s'en fichait.  
— Je… non, nous ne faisions que discuter, fit la jeune femme tandis que sa main reposait toujours sur le bras de son amant. Nous… faisions juste connaissance.  
Fantasio repoussa alors sa main tandis que son visage se raffermissait, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant. Si ce dernier ne le disait pas, il devinait son intention – continuer de nier ne lui allait plus. Un instant, craintif, Fantasio hésita à l'enjoindre à se calmer, mais en lui-même il savait qu'il ne supportait plus la situation, lui non plus. Il déglutit ; sans doute était-il temps qu'ils assument enfin qui ils étaient et qui ils aimaient. Et peu importait les autres, finalement.  
— On dirait pourtant que vous souhaitez davantage que faire simplement connaissance, cracha Spirou, acerbe.  
— Et en quoi serait-ce un problème ? répliqua la jeune femme, piquée au vif, d'autant que le geste de Fantasio l'avait également vexée et qu'elle devinait que l'humeur de son meilleur ami y était pour quelque chose.  
— Parce que nous sommes en couple, répliqua-t-il avec véhémence avant de se rapprocher de Fantasio jusqu'à lui prendre la main, la serrant dans la sienne. Il n'est pas disponible et je ne suis pas un adepte du polyamour.  
— Que-quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme, stupéfaite, avant d'émettre un petit rire, sans doute dans le but de se rassurer : Ah, ceci n'est qu'une plaisanterie !  
— Vraiment ?

Cette conversation était initialement privée, seulement le ton énervé de Spirou avait déjà attiré l'attention de plusieurs personnes autour d'eux, intriguées par la colère qui émanait de ce dernier. La scène suivante put donc difficilement être ignorée : poussé par l'exaspération, Spirou lâcha la main du reporter pour saisir brusquement la chemise de ce dernier et l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Fantasio ne tarda pas à réagir malgré la brusquerie de son geste et l'échange devint vite passionné comme l'envie était très présente elle aussi. Spirou en vint même à oublier la jeune femme, sa colère et sa jalousie envers elle ainsi que les doutes qu'il éprouvait et la crainte de voir leur secret découvert. A l'instant, plus rien de tout cela n'existait plus pour eux deux. Difficile donc d'ignorer les sentiments qui transpiraient de ce baiser et de croire à une simple farce.

Les premières personnes qui le virent se turent, estomaquées. Troublées par le soudain silence de ces dernières et par leur air choqué, leurs interlocuteurs se retournèrent à leur tour pour en connaitre l'origine et se turent à leur tour, aussi stupéfaites que les premières. Et ce fut ainsi de proche en proche que tous prirent connaissance de ce qui se jouait entre les deux aventuriers. Ce soudain silence dans lequel la pièce était plongée sortit finalement les deux amants de leur bulle et les séparèrent. Ils se retournèrent vers les autres convives et se raidirent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent pleinement l'ampleur de leur action : ils savaient tous – difficile pour eux de ne pas réussir à comprendre pour eux. Leurs amis, leurs collègues – tous. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, ils ne le regrettaient pas réellement. Un poids immense avait quitté leurs épaules et leurs cœurs s'en trouvaient allégés, même s'ils savaient que ce n'était pas fini pour autant. Ils s'entreregardèrent ; leurs regards transmettaient leur soutien mutuel et ils ne doutaient pas en avoir besoin. Pour le moment tous demeuraient silencieux, trop choqués pour parler – la première à réagir fut la jeune femme près d'eux qui recula prestement, le visage pâle. Mais d'ici quelques minutes, ce ne serait plus du tout la même chose et déjà, ils anticipaient que cette soirée se terminerait moins bien que tous ne l'avaient escompté.

Puis un rire éclata tandis qu'une voix bien connue s'exclama, satisfaite :  
— Ah ! Je le savais !  
Seccotine. Les deux amants sourirent, amusés par sa réaction bien qu'un peu tendus. Mais pas pour très longtemps : car son intervention avait réveillé les autres et à présent, des éclats de voix transpercèrent le silence qui ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les deux amants grimacèrent face à ce bruit assourdissant qui emplissait leurs oreilles. Difficile pour eux d'en comprendre la signification, tant les voix et les réactions se mélangeaient et se confondaient.

Ils se crispèrent davantage lorsqu'ils virent le Comte apparaitre entre les silhouettes et s'approcher d'eux à grands pas, poussant sans ménagement les autres pour se faire, bien qu'en s'excusant. Cependant ils l'attendirent, rassérénés par la présence de Seccotine qui venait de se glisser à leurs côtés ; Pacôme était l'un de leurs plus proches amis et son affection comptait véritablement pour eux, ils espéraient donc ne pas la perdre. Mais le visage effaré du vieil homme ne leur permettait pas de conclure.

— Mes amis ! fit-il lorsqu'il fut devant eux, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux en bataille, tant qu'il ressemblait à un vieil hibou ébouriffé. Je-je ne sais pas quoi vous dire face à une telle nouvelle, souffla-t-il finalement à leur intention, secouant la tête comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Je… depuis combien de temps cela fait-il ?  
La question les surprit quelque peu.  
— Quelques mois, souffla Spirou, mal à l'aise. Ecoutez, nous –  
— Quelques _mois_ ? Mais sapristi, pourquoi ne le dites-vous que maintenant ? s'exclama Pacôme, confus.  
Les deux jeunes hommes en furent troublés. Cela avait-il une réelle importance ? La réponse était évidente, en plus !  
Ils se crispèrent lorsque quelques-uns de leurs collègues s'approchèrent à leur tour, encore relativement éloignés d'eux et ralentis par la foule qui se trouvait entre eux ; certainement attendaient-ils d'eux des explications. La plupart d'entre eux semblait surtout encore hébété par la nouvelle tandis que quelques-uns étaient goguenards et se moquaient des premiers. Quelques-uns semblaient réellement satisfaits voire heureux et les derniers se contenir difficilement. Ce fut en apercevant cet amalgame de réactions que Pacôme comprit. Il se retourna vers eux et l'air compatissant, leur prit les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes en signe de sollicitude.  
— Mes amis, je suis triste que vous en soyez passés par là – et que vous en passiez par cela aussi, fit-il en évoquant lesdits collègues qui ne tarderaient pas à gagner leur niveau. Vous ne méritez pas cela mais j'espère que vous trouverez le bonheur malgré tout, ensemble, même si je n'en doute pas réellement, et ce malgré ce que les gens diront sur vous. Parce que c'est triste à dire, mais ils diront des choses sur vous.  
— Merci, fit Spirou, ému, tandis que Fantasio restait muet, bien que ses yeux humides et luisants indiquaient qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.  
Puis Pacôme leur lâcha les mains avant de leur tapoter l'épaule avec affection.  
— Enfin vous n'êtes pas tout seuls, c'est déjà cela ! Et puis il semblerait que votre couple ne surprenne pas tant que cela, en fin de compte, ajouta-t-il, vaguement étonné en contemplant une nouvelle fois la foule certes agitée, mais moins que ce qu'ils auraient pu croire.

Et puis, personne n'avait crié à l'ignominie ou à quelque chose du genre et certains semblaient même avoir repris le cours de leurs discussions, pas plus perturbés que cela. Cette soirée s'achèverait peut-être bien, en fin de compte.  
Seccotine renifla, amusée.  
— Ah, ça ! C'est sans doute parce que ce n'est pas très surprenant !  
— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Fantasio, surpris, en tournant son visage vers elle.  
Seccotine plaqua ses mains contre ses joues, comme choquée par ses propos.  
— Fantasio ! Comment peux-tu dire cela après le topo que je vous ai fait ? Je vous l'ai dit, c'était si évident entre vous !  
— Un topo ? Quel topo ? s'étonna Pacôme, tandis que les deux amants roulaient des yeux, devinant ce qu'était ce soi-disant topo.  
— Ce n'était pas réellement un topo, juste les affabulations d'une femme en mal de rumeurs, corrigea Fantasio dans un soupir.  
— Faux, parce que j'avais tout à fait raison !  
— Hm, et de quoi parlait-il ? demanda Pacôme, intrigué comme il était en lui-même un peu dépité de ne pas avoir aperçu les signes en question qui auraient dû le mettre sur la voie.  
La question resta en suspens tandis que quelques collègues leur faisaient désormais presque face. Ils se tournèrent vers eux, plus ou moins prêts à assumer cette autre épreuve. Cependant, ce fut loin d'être aussi terrible qu'ils l'avaient escompté car peu réagirent mal à la nouvelle, et cela n'avait finalement pas d'importance.  
Comme quoi, leurs craintes ne se révélaient pas si fondées que cela.


End file.
